once_upon_the_once_upon_the_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic/Witchcraft
Witchcraft is a type of Magic featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. Uses Witchcraft is a form of magic that requires the user to be adept in using spell books and incantations. When used, witchcraft often gives away a pink or violet glow and at times will manifest as a puff of smoke, which can vary in colors, depending on the practitioner. Abilities Telekinesis *Lifting and throwing people through the air ("Pilot") *Levitation of objects ("The Thing You Love Most") *Control over inanimate objects ("The Thing You Love Most") *Close opened doors and windows ("True North") Teleportation *Turning into smoke in one place, appearing through smoke someplace else ("Pilot"; "The Thing You Love Most") *Sending someone into the Infinite Forest ("True North") *Leaving the Infinite Forest ("A Land Without Magic") Transformation *Transforming someone into: **A statue ("The Thing You Love Most") **A snail ("The Return") **A rat *Self-transformation into: **A rat ("The Thing You Love Most") **A dragon ("A Land Without Magic") **A raven **Other person ("Lady of the Lake") *Transforming someone's clothing ("The Price of Gold") *Transforming metal into water ("An Apple Red as Blood") Casting Protection Spells *Protection from physical objects ("The Thing You Love Most") *Protection from curses ("Queen of Hearts") Mirror Magic *Spying through mirrors ("The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter") Ripping out hearts *Controlling the victim ("The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter") *Killing the victim by crushing the heart Enchanting Objects *Enchanting a red cloak to prevent a werewolf from transforming (mentioned in "Red-Handed") *Enchanting a ring for it to be a reminder of a dead person ("The Stable Boy") *Enchanting a Beanstalk to repel intruders ("Tallahassee") *Enchanting a bracelet so that the one who wears it can climb an Enchanted Beanstalk ("Tallahassee") *Enchanting a hook for it to be able to rip out a heart ("Queen of Hearts") Casting Spells *Creating a locator spell ("We Are Both") *Casting a Preservation Spell ("The Doctor") *Creating a Barrier Spell to kill anyone who passes through a certain Portal ("Queen of Hearts") Healing Magic *Over a human ("The Return") *Over a plant ("We Are Both") *Immobilization Spell Other Uses *Creating and/or casting curses *Pyrokinesis ("The Thing You Love Most") *Spin straw into gold ("That Still Small Voice") *Magical Torture ("Desperate Souls") *Apparition of objects ("We Are Both") *Being summoned by name ("We Are Both") *control over animals (mentioned in "The Stable Boy", first shown in Into the Deep") *Control over plants ("The Thing You Love Most") *Aerokinesis ("Lady of the Lake") *Absortion of a Barrier Spell that would kill anyone who passes through a certain Portal ("Queen of Hearts") *Restoration of a dry lake ("Queen of Hearts") Telepathy *Memory spell *Conjuring object from thin air *Invocation Practitioners *Amara † *The Apprentice *Belle *Blind Witch † *Cora † *The Dragon † *Emma Swan *Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Glinda *Ingrid *Jafar *Maleficent/Maleficent *Peter Pan † *Poseidon *Red Queen *Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold *The Sorcerer *Trish † *Ursula *Witch of the East *Witch of the North *Wicked Witch of the West/Zelena † *Zoso † Trivia Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References